The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for collecting and disposing of fluid waste from a patient undergoing a medical procedure in an operating room. The present disclosure also relates to a method for collecting and disposing of fluid waste from a patient undergoing surgery.
Systems used during surgical procedures for collecting and disposing of fluid waste from patients are known. Sometimes fluid waste samples are taken for analysis prior to disposal of the fluid waste. In many conventional fluid waste collection and disposal systems, blood and other fluids are suctioned from a surgical site on a patient and are collected in one or more plastic, disposable suction canisters. The small canisters are typically included as part of a larger free-standing portable unit located within the operating room. Thus, premium space in the operating room is sometimes occupied by fluid waste collection and disposal systems.
When the fluid collection canisters become filled during the course of a surgical procedure, they are replaced with empty canisters. After the surgical procedure is completed the canisters containing the fluid waste from the surgery are usually placed in a larger container and transported through the hospital to a central collection location where either they are stored until being transported off-site for ultimate disposal or they are incinerated, or otherwise disposed of, at the hospital.
Handling of fluid collection canisters by caregivers and other hospital personnel creates a risk that the handlers may come into contact with the biological fluid contained in the canister, especially if the container has a leak. In addition, canisters containing biological fluid may inadvertently be dropped or damaged during handling. Hospitals sometimes add a solidifying agent into the canisters to minimize the potential for spillage and leakage. However, there still exists a risk that handlers will come into contact with the fluid waste despite the addition of the solidifying agent. Thus, a reduction in the amount of handling of canisters containing fluid waste reduces the chances that caregivers or hospital personnel will come into contact with the biological fluid waste.
According to the present disclosure, an apparatus for collecting and disposing of fluid waste from a patient undergoing a medical procedure in an operating room is provided. The apparatus comprises a tank and a conduit. The tank is positioned outside the operating room. The conduit extends from a location inside the operating room to the tank positioned outside the operating room. Fluid waste from the patient is suctioned through the conduit and into the tank for collection.
In some embodiments, the conduit is routed from the tank through a space above a ceiling of the operating room and then downwardly through one or more arms suspended from the ceiling in the operating room. In other embodiments, the conduit is routed from the tank through a floor of the operating room and then upwardly into the operating room. In still other embodiments, the conduit is routed from the tank through a wall of the operating room.
In an illustrative embodiment, the apparatus has components for sampling the fluid collected in the tank, components for flushing or draining the contents of the tank into a sanitary sewage line, and components for cleaning the tank after the contents are flushed or drained. In addition, the tank of the illustrative embodiment has a transparent window that permits caregivers to view the contents of the tank. Graduated markings are associated with the window so that caregivers are able to determine accurately the volume of the fluid waste in the tank. The illustrative tank has a narrow, lower portion and a broad, upper portion so that the volume of smaller amounts of fluid collected in the lower portion are measured more accurately.
A method for collecting and disposing of fluid waste from a patient undergoing a medical procedure in an operating room is also disclosed. The method comprises the steps of creating a negative pressure in a tank positioned outside the operating room and suctioning fluid waste from the patient through a conduit that is routed from the tank into the operating room.
Additional features will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.